Disney Channel (Anglosaw)
The Disney Channel 1989-1995 Disney Channel was originally planned to launch in 1989 on the newly-launched Sky satellite service. It was featured in much of the promotional material surrounding the launch of Sky and the Astra satellite as a block channel. Its joint venture with Sky collapsed May 1989. The discussion about the venture had been taking place since November 1988. Disney was supposed to start up two channels, but when the talks broke down, Sky issued a lawsuit against Disney, claiming £1.5 billion in damages. The lawsuit was settled with Disney launching a new joint venture and a new 50-50 partnership with Anglosovic Satellite Broadcasting (one of Sky's main rivals). Disney Channel in Anglosaw was launched on ASB in September 1989. It was later added to Telewest's lineup in 1992 and Sky in September 1993. 1995-1997 Disney Channel Anglosaw ID 1995.png|Station ID (Fireworks, 1995). Disney Channel Anglosaw ID 1995 (remake).png|Station ID (Fireworks, 1995, 2010 recreation). Disney Channel 1997-1999 Disney Channel closedown handover to Sky Movies Gold bumper (9th March 1998).png|Closedown/handover to Sky Movies Gold (1998). Disney Channel ID - Dice (remake).png|Station ID (Dice, 2010 recreation). 1999-2003 2003-2007 Disney id - Mickey Mouse (used commonly before House of Mouse).png|Station ID (Mickey Mouse, 2003). Disney ID - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus.png|Station ID (Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus, from Kim Possible, 2003). Hey! I'm Hilary Duff from Lizzie McGuire and You're Watching Disney Channel!.png|Station ID (Hilary Duff from Lizzie McGuire, 2003). Disney Channel ID - Animated Lizzie.png|Station ID (Animated Lizzie McGuire from Lizzie McGuire, 2003). Hi, I'm Jake Thomas from Lizzie McGuire and You're Watching Disney Channel.png|Station ID (Jake Thomas from Lizzie McGuire, 2003). Disney Channel - Lalaine Vergara-Paras.png|Station ID (Lalaine Vergara-Paras from Lizzie McGuire, 2003). Disney Channel ID - Raven Symone.png|Station ID (Raven Symone from That's So Raven, 2003). Disney ID - Kyle Massey.png|Station ID (Kyle Massey from That's So Raven, 2003). Disney ID - Anneliese van der Pol.png|Station ID (Anneliese van der Pol from That's So Raven, 2003). Disney Channel Anglosaw - Kyla Pratt.png|Station ID (Kyla Pratt, from The Proud Family, 2003). Disney channel anglosaw 2.png|Station ID (Tia and Tamera Mowry from Twitches, 2003). I'm Tahj Mowry from Smart Guy and You're Watching Disney Channel.png|Station ID (Tahj Mowry, from Smart Guy, 2003). Disney kirsten storms.png|Station ID (Kirsten Storms from Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, 2003). Disney channel - a.j. trauth.png|Station ID (A.J. Trauth from Even Stevens, 2003). Disney ID - Orlando Brown.png|Station ID (Orlando Brown from That's So Raven, 2003). Disney Channel ID - Spencer Breslin.png|Station ID (Spencer Breslin from That's So Raven, 2003). Disney Channel ID - Adrienne Bailon.png|Station ID (Adrienne Bailon from The Cheetah Girls, 2003). Disney Channel ID - America Ferrera.png|Station ID (America Ferrera from Gotta Kick It Up, 2003). Disney ID - Ricky Ullman.png|Station ID (Ricky Ullman from Phil of the Future, 2004). Disney ID - Alyson Michalka.png|Station ID (Alyson Michalka from Phil of the Future, 2004). Disney ID - Amy Bruckner.png|Station ID (Amy Bruckner from Phil of the Future, 2004). Disney id - brenda song.png|Station ID (Brenda Song from Phil of the Future, 2004). Disney Channel ID - Kermit the Frog (2005, The Muppets Wizard of Oz).png|Station ID (Kermit the Frog from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, 2005). Disney Channel ID - Miss Piggy (2005, The Muppets Wizard of Oz).png|Station ID (Miss Piggy from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, 2005). Disney Channel ID - Fozzie Bear (2005, The Muppets Wizard of Oz).png|Station ID (Fozzie Bear from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, 2005). Disney Channel ID - Gonzo (2005, The Muppets Wizard of Oz).png|Station ID (Gonzo from The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, 2005). Disney id - cole sprouse.png|Station ID (Cole Sprouse from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005). Disney ID - Dylan Sprouse.png|Station ID (Dylan Sprouse from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005). Disney ID - Brenda Song from The Suite Life.png|Station ID (Brenda Song from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005). Disney channel anglosaw ident 3.png|Station ID (Ashley Tisdale from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, 2005). Disney ID - Miley Cyrus.png|Station ID (Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana, 2006). Disney Channel ID - Emily Osment.png|Station ID (Emily Osment from Hannah Montana, 2006). Disney ID - Mitchel Musso.png|Station ID (Mitchell Musso from Hannah Montana, 2006). Disney id - Jason Earles.png|Station ID (Jason Earles from Hannah Montana, 2006). 2007-2011 Disney_channel_hd.png|HD logo. Disney id - Mickey Mouse (used commonly before House of Mouse) (2).png|Station ID (Mickey Mouse, widescreen version, 2010). Hi, I'm Jake Thomas from Lizzie McGuire and You're Watching Disney Channel (2).png|Station ID (Jake Thomas, widescreen version, 2010). Disney Channel Anglosaw - Kyla Pratt (2).png|Station ID (Kyla Pratt, widescreen version, 2010). Disney channel anglosaw 3.png|Station ID (Tia and Tamera Mowry, widescreen version, 2010). Disney Channel Anglosaw - Kyla Pratt (2012).png|Station ID (Kyla Pratt, widescreen version, 2012). 2011-2014 Disney_Channel_HD_2011.png|HD logo. 2014-present Disney_Channel_2014_HD.png|HD logo. Disney id - Mickey Mouse (used commonly before House of Mouse) (3).png|Station ID (Mickey Mouse, 2014). Hi, I'm Jake Thomas from Lizzie McGuire and You're Watching Disney Channel (3).png|Station ID (Jake Thomas, 2014). Disney Channel Anglosaw - Kyla Pratt (3).png|Station ID (Kyla Pratt, 2014). Disney channel anglosaw 4.png|Station ID (Tia and Tamera Mowry, 2014). Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:Disney-EBC Networks Anglosaw Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Anglosaw Category:Television